EWF Exotic Sunset (2008)
EWF Exotic Sunset (2008) was the first annual Exotic Sunset professional wrestling e-federation pay-per-view event produced by European Wrestling Federation (EWF). It fictionally took place on July 13, 2008 at Giants Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey and featured talent from the Revolution and Mayhem brands. The tagline for the Pay-per-view was "EWF hits the sun". The theme song was "Stare at the Sun" by Thrice. The predominant match on the Revolution brand was a scheduled as a Fatal Four Way but panned out to be a Triple Threat match for the EWF World Heavyweight Championship between Roxxie Roberts, Paul Blair, and Joey Harris. Joey Harris won the match after pinning Paul Blair to become the new EWF World Heavyweight Champion. The main match on the Mayhem brand was a Hell in a Cell match for the EWF Legacy Championship between Ryan Wisler and Eddie Monroe, which Ryan Wisler ended up winning after pinning Eddie Monroe. Featured matches on the undercard included Jason Kash versus Lee Fu in a Dumpster match for the EWF X-Kore Championship, Eva Michaels versus El Presidente versus Terry Slattery in a Triple Threat match for the EWF European Championship and Best in the Business versus Adam Stone versus Ray Damian in another Triple Threat match for the EWF International Championship. Report Background The main feud on the Revolution brand is between Andrew Watts, Paul Blair, Roxxie Roberts and Joey Harris, with the four feuding over the EWF World Heavyweight Championship. Andrew Watts had not received his shot that was earned to compete for the title and had to wait till a contest was made between him and an opponent, despite the reversed championship match with Ray Damian at Kings of Hell and cancelled plans to have Watts compete against Brian Adams for it, who attacked him on the same Pay-per-view but was later injured. On the June 23 edition of Revolution, General Manager Logan O'Riley announced his Logal Invitational Rumble concept to crown a number one contender the next week in the main event of an anarchy-rules type Revolution which any participants were free to enter as the winner would receive the chance to square off with Watts for the championship at Exotic Sunset. On the June 30 edition of Revolution, after all other opponents were eliminated, the match came down to Blair, Roberts and Harris fighting for the wanted opportunity. But as all three of them stood on the apron outside the ring battling, they all fell to the floor in a coincidental and controversial incident, where soon Logan O'Riley would announce that Watts would take on Blair, Roberts and Harris in a Fatal Four Way Elimination match, following a brawl between all of them. The subsequent week later, the four contenders would team with Watts and Blair going head-on with Roberts and Harris in the main event. Both teams co-existed through most of the match until Blair attempted to attack Watts and later brutalizes him with a chain, precipitating bloodshed. Watts would not too long from then get back at Blair and betray his Alliance of Defiance (AoD) members and align himself with the new version of Legends by Nature (LBN), who are Alex Liddel, Adam Stone and Brooke Logan. The main feud on the Mayhem brand is between Ryan Wisler and Eddie Monroe, with the two feuding over the EWF Legacy Championship. At Kings of Hell, Wisler and Monroe engaged in a Three Stages of Hell match for the vacant title which consisted of three falls that were a No Disqualification, Tables, and Cage match. Unfairly, Mayhem General Manager Darren Williams overturned the decision when Wisler drove Monroe through the announcer's table for the final fall of victory only to claim Wisler had not driven him through an official table. Wisler went on to lose the overturned fall and ultimately the match. On the June 12 edition of Mayhem, Wisler teamed up with his stable mates in Inflential Minds (Jason Kash and El Presidente), to face off with Monroe and The Slattery Brothers in which Wisler got the pinfall on Monroe to capture a victory over the champion. A week later, Monroe came out to the ring to publically concede to the fact that last week he was gotten the better of by Wisler but made it clear that he still owned the victory over him at Kings of Hell despite the mishaps with the table bit. He eventually offered a rematch to Wisler at Exotic Sunset granting him a chance at his title with no excuses if he shall retain. On the June 26 edition of Mayhem, Darren Williams announced a choose your own destiny week where hinging on Wisler winning a match the next week, he would have himself a Hell in a Cell match and if not a Stretcher match at the Pay-per-view. And as for Monroe, if he won his match and lost at Exotic Sunset, he would automatically receive a rematch. But if not and lost, he would be banned from receiving a Legacy Title match as long as Wisler is champion. That same night, all of Influential Minds would severely humiliate Monroe with a beatdown and by later placing a bloody old reeking women's pad over his face. The next week and final week before Exotic Sunset comes around, Wisler wins his match to make his championship match with Monroe inside a Hell in a Cell but Monroe had not wrestled his opponent and instead took him out, leaving us now knowing that he won't get a rematch if he loses his title. Event The event commenced with cameras taking its viewers backstage to observe Owner and President of EWF, Mikey Sparks reassuring the New Jersey Sports and Exposition Authority on a solid show for the night before cameras take off to the Legends by Nature (LBN) dressing room to find Adam Stone where after being mislead to the dressing room entrance, he was attacked by Ray Damian with a ladder that called for the need of security by Sparks and subsequently after the security detain Damian, James Draven also appears and assaults Stone. The first match of the night was between Tez and Trinity Black. It began with Black attempting to abbreviate the match-up extremely early following a dropkick and splash to no avail. The two would then go back and forth for a short period in spite of the one-time outside interference by Trinity Black's husband, LJ Black, where he low blowed Tez to give some assist to his wife that really should have downed Tez's game. Soon the referee would be knocked unconscious when Tez charged in with a spear intended for Black who placed the referee in the way but she would receive a DDT following that. Tez then went on to brawl with LJ Black on the outside, taking him out and would try to go to extremity by utilizing a ladder to leap off and attack Black that cost him ultimately the match when Black pushed it over. Later after a Pink Slip, Black picked up the victory. Backstage Jenna Hawke is in the interior parking garage of the Giants Stadium when a sports car attempts to run her over only to soon reveal that it was Brooke Logan behind the wheel, the manager Andrew Watts chose over Hawke when he dumped the Alliance of Defiance for Legends by Nature. With Hawke startled, Logan tells her with profanity that she should have actually run her over before she sought a parking spot. The second match of the night was between James Draven and Madison Divera. Draven manhandled Divera in the early goings with a Hammerlock and a Back suplex in advance of trying to end it early with a pin that was barely escaped. She made a brief comeback and countered a Back body drop and pulled off a Dropkick prior to using a villainous tactic by using the heels of her boots to face stretch Draven. Very shortly, Draven turned the tables and Irish whipped Divera to the ropes and out of the ring while someone had came down and chased her manager, Jessie Dermont away. Divera would eventually get back into the ring for some more punishment before Dermont made his way back down to divert the referee's attention and allow Divera to send a lead pipe up the "grapefruits" of Draven before hitting The Madison Avenue and covering for the pinfall. Backstage Glen Hendricks is smoking away a cigarette at the disapproval of event staff workers who informed him it was prohibited in the stadium and asked him to rid it. But for their troubles, one receives a thrown cigarette in the eye while two others were physically assaulted. Dustin Reeves is impressed with Hendrick's push-and-shove over authority for a his first day in the promotion. They soon meet with Steve Steele, who is also a friend of Hendricks as they have an alcoholic-smoking hang out soon explaining out that this is the first in a long time a promotion sees Steele and Hendricks in it simultaneously and go on to playfully ridicule Eddie Monroe before Hendricks takes interest in Eva Michaels informed to him to be a cold-hearted and mean woman by Steele. The two later finish their conversation and head off. The third match of the night was a Fatal Four Way Tag-in match between John J. Battles, Dante, Silencer and Kevin Thompson. Silencer and Battles mutually charge each other for a collar and elbow tie up for the outset of the match. We witness some technicality and athleticism from the two and Battles goes for an early unsuccessful cover followed by one by Silencer. When Silencer goes for a Springboard armdrag after countering an Irish whip by Battles and taking Battles down for the count, Dante interrupts the process of the pin attempt with a Double axe handle and soon gets into a dispute with Silencer who Dropkicks him and causes him to roll out of the ring. Thompson would soon try to do battle with Silencer who proven too much on that night. All would attempt pinfalls that would be broken up but at the end of the day, Silencer would roll up Thompson to win the match. Results References *Official EWF Exotic Sunset (2008) Results See also *List of EWF Pay-per-view events *EWF Exotic Sunset External links Category:2008